


i’m alone.

by taywastaken



Series: tommyinnit and his trident. [1]
Category: DreamSMP, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lmanburg, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, based off a clip, he misses lmanburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywastaken/pseuds/taywastaken
Summary: tommy finally feels free. his thoughts being whispered to the stars and the gently falling snow.based off of the clip of dream giving tommy his trident and tommy flying really high into the air.
Series: tommyinnit and his trident. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	i’m alone.

tommy reached out for the trident, he carefully took it from dreams hands. why was dream being so nice to him? “here take this tommy, itll be fun” he had said. tommy slowly walked into the water, it was freezing cold, and it was raining, but he didn’t care. he just wanted to take his mind off the events of the day. no one had showed up to his party, not even tubbo. he felt so so alone that when dream showed up, he almost felt a spark of happiness. dream had been oddly nice today, maybe he really was the only one there for tommy. 

tommy steadily aimed the trident up in the air. he had been doing trick shots with dream for about 5 or so minutes. it was the most fun he had had in ages, he had actually felt somewhat happy. he quite suddenly had an overwhelming urge, need, to continue climbing up. he aimed it higher and higher and went farther into the atmosphere. 

snow fell around him, it seems as though he might have gone too high, but he couldn’t think about that right now. what he was feeling was so overwhelming, he didn’t think he could breathe. everything was quiet, he couldn’t think. he was floating, and for one moment, a mere breath in the never-ending universe, he felt free and as though he was suffocating all at once. his brain was finally empty. the silence was too loud to hear anything even himself. all of his thoughts; dream, the exile, even tubbo, they were gone. he was encased in the silence and the chilling air. he had never felt more free. but at that moment he truly realized something. 

“i’m alone,” he whispered, voice disappearing into the night sky, only being heard by the stars. 

he closed his eyes, hoping to never fall back down. to never have to go back. never go back to the life he now had to live. never go back to the loneliness he had to endure. and never go back to the true villain that dream has become. his only wish in the world being drowned out by the gently falling snow around him. to be back home, back at l’manburg, back with tubbo.


End file.
